I won't Let You Go
by AndreMajic10
Summary: Raven is injured and Beast Boy protects her, kinda produces their relationship TT belongs to DC, not me BBxRae stuff


I'll Never Let You Go

"Beast Boy, help… Please!" Raven pleaded as she clutched her, what felt shattered ankle from when Robin threw an explosive disk at Cinderblock and blew off his right arm, striking Raven out of the air mid-flight in pain and prepared for a splattery death along the pavement as Cinderblock was preparing to simply step on her with his massive concrete foot, and end her.

Seeing as she couldn't move, she could only hope to try to produce a shield that she knew wouldn't protect her as Cinderblock came in for the kill.

Beast Boy and Robin took down Plasmus, with new liquid nitrogen grenades Robin and Cyborg had built specifically for the "giant zit" as Robin called him.

At hearing Raven's beg for help and feeble state, Beast Boy saw the imminent danger, and sprang into action, morphing into a cheetah to rescue Raven.

He sped toward his injured teammate and secret crush and calculated his moves, he planned to morph from a cheetah to a gorilla and quickly grab her before Cinderblock could kill her.

As Beast Boy gained velocity, Cyborg shot him with his seismic cannon and Cinderblock and the creature topped over… in Raven's direction.

Beast Boy gasped and simply grabbed Raven with his teeth as boulders of what was Cinderblock fell to the ground.

As the choking dust cleared, Beast Boy had morphed back to his human form, and was lying on his back, panting in relief, and Raven still clutching her ankle sighed at the rescue and the tension that was just released.

As the two got their bearings, their hands seemed to be tightly grasped around each other.

Robin rushed over to Raven asking if she was okay.

"No, I may've broken my ankle, I'll need some time to heal it, let's just get back to the Tower." She said somewhat grumpily.

"I'll handle that." Beast Boy said as he morphed into a green stallion and Cyborg carefully lifted Raven onto his back.

He then took off towards the Tower, hoping to get there before Raven felt anymore pain.

**20 Minutes later, everyone in the Titans' Tower**

"And… finished." Cyborg said as he finished putting a dark blue, plaster cast over Raven's ankle.

"There you go Rae, you suffered a compound fracture of your ankle, and even after you healed it, it was still pretty bad." Cyborg stated.

"How long will I be out?" she asked with a sense of worry.

"8 weeks at least… I'm sorry Rae." Cy said with guilt and pity in voice.

Just then, Beast Boy walked into the infirmary looking for a bandage to wrap a cut he sustained during battle.

He saw the cast on Raven's leg and a lump appeared in his throat, and tears began to form in his eyes, but he held them back and quickly disappeared with the bandage.

"I'll get you some crutches, make things a bit easier for ya." Cyborg said as he rummaged through the utility closet and found a pair of crutches to give to Raven.

She took them quickly and tried them out to see how they felt.

She sighed and laid them down on the table and out of nowhere and I mean _NOWHERE_, Raven, sighed and hugged Cyborg, saying, "Thank Cyborg, for all your help."

Cyborg was caught extremely off-guard by this but eventually hugged back said "No problem Raven, you're like the sister I never had, I'd always be there for you." Raven smiled as Cyborg held out his fist and gave her a bump.

She then crutched off to sulk in the common room.

She stopped at her room quickly to grab some books when Beast Boy came in and, shockingly, _knocked _on her door.

She quickly turned around to see the green changeling, then pulled down her hood to talk to him.

"Hey."

"What do you want."

"Just wanted to see how you were doin'"

"Just fine as you can see clearly by my casted ankle."

"Heading to the living room?"

"Yes."

"Can I join you?"

"Just don't turn the TV up too loud, I'll be trying to read."

"Oh well, actually I was thinking we read together."

Raven's eyes nearly popped out her skull when she thought to herself "_Beast Boy Reads books!?"_

"Uhh, okay." Raven almost stuttered when she was still getting over what had just been said.

As the two made it into the living room, Beast Boy shut off the TV and pulled out his book, "The Outsiders" by S.E. Hinton.

Raven looked over to the book but then thought that maybe Beast Boy was only doing thing that she was doing to either spend time with her or because he felt sorry for her.

So she decided to give him a test.

She put down her book and turned on the TV.

Beast Boy did the same and began watching the TV intently.

She to go get popcorn and Beast Boy made a bag himself.

She then got her iPod out and began listening to music, and Beast Boy complied.

"Enough Beast Boy! Why are you doing everything I do?! Why are you copying me?" she asked loudly and annoyed.

"Woah! I'm sorry okay. I just wanted to spend more time with you and I remember you always saying 'I want someone who thinks like me.'"

Raven's rage soon deteriorated, and guilt filled her heart.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry, I just…" she stopped and sighed.

"Mad about the decommissioning huh?" the green shapeshifter inquired.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was just thinkin' that, well, I mean that was a close call tonight, you almost died, let alone, broke your ankle, and when I heard you calling my name I just…" the teen paused off in lieu off his true feelings for the injured girl.

"Just what?" she asked with apologetic eyes.

"I just… should've been there to protect you, you shouldn't have gotten hurt, I shoulda been there for you!" Beast Boy scolded himself.

"But you were there you saved me from a splattery death along a Jump City sidewalk, or a human pancake off of Cinderblocks foot. Beast Boy I haven't done it yet but… thank you."

Gar's face went from a scowl to a smile as Raven hopped over to him on the couch.

Beast Boy sat down as well, and the two were only inches from each other.

As the two nearly reached in to kiss, Beast Boy quickly hopped up and ran to his room.

When he returned he had a chair and some throw pillows in his hand.

He set them up and gently placed Raven's ankle on the pillows, giving her a much needed physical relief.

He then sat down and brought her in for a kiss she'd never forget.

A hearty, true, sensual, unforgettable kiss, that lasted for about 10 seconds but felt like an eternity.

Raven sighed contently from the kiss and placed her head on Beast Boy's shoulder as he turned the TV on and they watched an old romantic movie in which the hero saves his women from falling from a building… yes, Die Hard.

As the movie ended the two had eventually lost interest and dosed off to sleep, Raven's head rested peacefully against Beast Boy's shoulder, and her casted ankle rested upon a chair will pillows comforting it.

Beast Boy soon yawned and slightly awoke Raven.

He carried the young magic demon to her room and placed her in bed gently.

"Night Rae, I'll see you tomorrow." Beast Boy said once again as he yawned.

"Thanks Beast Boy, I'll see you tomorrow." Raven replied.

Just as Beast Boy turned out the light to her room, he forgot something he wanted to do for a while now.

He ran to his room and grabbed a bright green Marker and reentered Raven's room, asking, "Hey Rae, uhh, one more thing?"

"What's up?"

"Can I Sign your cast?" Beast Boy asked sheepishly.

Raven scolded, then smiled and said to him, "Sure Beast Boy."

"Yes!"

Beast Boy steadily signed his name along her dark blue cast and thanked her.

He then took a deep, long look at her purple eyes, and thought to himself what would their children look like.

He was then broken of his trance when Raven pushed his hand off of her ankle which was starting to hurt again.

He apologized and kissed her goodnight once again and quickly went to bed, still pondering the question; what would their kids look like?

**Hey guys hoped you like it some more BBxRae and I personally think it's awesome… hope you guys feel the same plz like and review!**


End file.
